


Not Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, a bit late, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day doesn't turn out quite like Greg had planned... </p><p>Written for disappearingwatson for the Valentine's Day Mystrade exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disapearingwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=disapearingwatson).



It was near midnight when Gregory Lestrade finally dragged himself to his flat, exhausted from yet another addition in a long line of terrible days. He didn't even bother to turn on the light as he crept inside; maybe if he was lucky, his lover would not be awake, and he could beg for forgiveness in the morning, perhaps with a nice breakfast in bed or flowers or- 

His hopes were dashed as he spotted the light emanating from the living room. Great. No longer bothering with the pretense of sneaking, he trudged toward the light, looking anywhere but the figure settled in the plush armchair by the dancing light of the fireplace. 

"Gregory." The calm greeting was enough to get Greg to peek up, to finally take in the sight- Mycroft, dressed in warm navy pajamas, stared up at him. Though he was wearing the same blank expression he used when dealing with dignitaries and the like, Greg knew him well enough to catch the faint disapproval etched in his dark blue eyes. 

The fact that he was disappointed in him hurt more than any shouts ever could. 

"Look, Myc, I'm sorry, it was a hell of a day, you know how they barely trust me after the whole Sher-" Greg paused mid sentence, remembering the late detective at the last moment. "...Well, you know. And then there was a bloody triple murder and they had me in late and I couldn't exactly say anything about it, I have to build up my credibility and all and I've just been thinking about you all day and-" He paused again, this time to take a deep breath and run a hand through prematurely grey hair. "Look, what I'm trying to say... Is that I'm sorry. I know you wanted today to be special; I mean, so did I. But..." 

He stopped ranting as Mycroft stood, the man regarded as the British government walking towards him with his smooth, easy gait. Greg looked down, preparing himself for silence, for his lover to brush past him with an icy stare... 

So he was surprised when the taller man wrapped his arms around him, pressing his cheek against his hair. His breath hitched at the sensation, his heart skipping a beat as his lover's warmth pressed close to him. 

"I'm not angry." He replied, voice soft. "I expected something like this would happen, and though I do regret that it had to happen today... I know it isn't your fault." 

Mycroft backed away just a bit to press a kiss to Greg's forehead in a way that made the former Detective Inspector give a sheepish smile. 

"...You know, there's still about twenty five minutes of Valentine's Day left... Maybe we could make the most of it?" He offered, earning a quiet chuckle. 

"That sounds wonderful." Mycroft pulled away, fingers entwining with Greg's as he smiled down at him. As they strolled to their bedroom hand in hand, it occurred to Greg that though it wasn't the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had... It definitely wasn't bad.


End file.
